101 Mammals (101 Dalmatians)
101 Mammals (101 Dalmatians) is a spoof of 101 Dalmatians (1961). Cast: *Pongo - Samson (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Perdita - Miss Bianca (from: The Rescuers (1977) and The Rescuers Down Under (1990)) *Roger Radcliffe - Prince Phillip (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Anita Radcliffe - Princess Aurora (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Nanny - Fauna (from: Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Cruella De Vil - Madame Medusa (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Patch - Toulouse (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Rolly - Fievel Mousekewitz (from: An American Tail (1986), An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West! (1991), An American Tail III: Treasure of Manhattan Island (1992) and An American Tail IV: Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)) *Penny - Olivia Flaversham (from: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) *Lucky - Berlioz (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Jasper Badun - Sir Kay (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Horace Badun - Sir Ector (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Lucy - Cindy Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960-1962), Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1963) and The New Yogi Bear Show (1988-1989)) *Towser - Huckleberry Hound (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960), Yogi's Gang (1970-1971) and Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1986)) *Sgt. Tibbs - Zoboomafoo "Zoboo" (Zobooland claymation style) (from: Zoboomafoo (1998-2001)) *Colonel - Noggindrill (from: Zoboomafoo (1998-2001)) *Captain - Colonel Hathi (from: The Jungle Book (1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Labrador - Foghorn Leghorn (from: Looney Tunes (1937; since 1930), Space Jam (1996) and Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003)) Quotes: :Madame Medusa/Cruella De Vil: through the door Anita, darling! :Princess Aurora/Anita Radcliffe: How are you? :Medusa/Cruella: gleefully Miserable, darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched! :Medusa/Cruella: When can the mammallings leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks? :Prince Phillip/Roger Radcliffe: Never. :Medusan/Cruella: What? :Phillip/Roger: but firmly stands his ground We're not selling the mammallings. Not a single one. Do you understand? :Medusa/Cruella: Anita, is he serious? I really don't know Roger. :Aurora/Anita: Well, Cruella, he seems... :Medusa/Cruella: Surely he must be joking! :Phillip/Roger: firmly No, no, no, I mean it. You're not getting one. Not one. And that's...final. :nods at Medusa/Cruella in agreement :Medusa/Cruella: Why, you horrid man! You... you... All right. Keep the little beasts for all I care. up the check Do as you like with them. Drown them! the pieces of ripped check paper at Phillip/Roger But I warn you, Anita, we're through. I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry. You fools! You... YOU IDIOTS! slams the door and Samson/Pongo neighs loudly at her as she drives away :Phillip/Roger and Aurora/Anita take Samson/Pongo and Bianca/Perdita for a walk :Sir Kay/Jasper Badun: There they go, Horace, me lad. Out for their evening constitutional. A lovely pair of turtledoves. Around the jolly corner, and off to the park. :Sir Ector/Horace Badun: Yeah, but I don't like it, Jasper. One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away. :Kay/Jasper: Ah, come off it, Horace. We're getting plenty of boodle! :Ector/Horace: Yes, but, uhm, I've been thinking-- :Kay/Jasper: him angrily YOU'VE BEEN THINKING?! Now, look 'ere, Horace, I warned you about thinking! I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it. :Fauna/Nanny: Now, who do you suppose...? the door :Kay/Jasper: Good evening, ma'am. We're here to inspect the wiring and the switches. :Ector/Horace: And we're from the gas company. :Kay/Jasper: Ector/Horace Lectric, lectric. :Ector/Horace: Oh. Electric company! :Fauna/Nanny: Oh, but we didn't call for any inspection. :Kay/Jasper: Oh yes, I know. See, there's a new Act just passed in Parliament. Comes under the heading of the "Defence of the Realm Act": Article Four, Section 29. Very important - it's the law! And it's for your own safety, ma'am. :Fauna/Nanny: Well, I don't care what Parliament, Realm or whatever it is says. You're not coming in here, not with the Mister and the Missus gone. :Kay/Jasper: Oh, now. Come off it, Ducky. We got no time to palaver. We got a job to do. EXCUSE ME! through the door :Fauna/Nanny: What's the matter with you two?! You got cloth ears? I said you're not coming in here! on her bottom :Kay/Jasper: Ho, ho, ho! She's a regular old totter, ain't she, Horace? mockingly, then heads upstairs :Fauna/Nanny: Kay/Jasper Don't you dare go up there, you big long-legged lummox! Now I mean it! If you don't get out of this house, I'll call the police, I will. Now be off with you, you big... you big weasel! :Kay/Jasper: Now you've been gone and done it. You've cut me to the quick, lady. Why, I wouldn't stay here if you asked me to. throws a teapot at Kay/Jasper, but it misses and breaks Not even for a cup of tea! down for Ector/Horace while trapping Fauna/Nanny in the attic Oi! Horace, me lad! I've got a sneaky suspicion we're not welcome here! see Ector/Horace downstairs with a bag, heading for the mammallings/puppies in the kitchen Pack up, we're leaving! Sharp's the word, and quick's the action. :calls Medusa/Cruella on the phone :Medusa/Cruella: Hello? Jasper! Jasper, you idiot! How dare you call here? :Kay/Jasper: Look, we don't want no more of this 'ere. We want our boodle. Ector/Horace tries to get his attention We'll settle for half! :Medusa/Cruella: Not one schilling till the job's done. Understand? :Ector/Horace: Jasper! him the morning newspaper :Kay/Jasper: It's right here in the blinkin' paper, pictures and all! :Medusa/Cruella: Hang the papers! It'll be forgotten tomorrow. :Ector/Horace: I don't like it, Jasper. I don't-- :Kay/Jasper: Ah, shaddup, you idiot! :Medusa/Cruella: WHAT?! :Kay/Jasper: No, no, not you, miss. I mean Horace here! :Medusa/Cruella: Why, you imbecile! down the phone :Samson/Pongo: Perdy... I'm afraid it's all up to us. :Miss Bianca/Perdita: Oh, Pongo. Isn't there any hope? :Samson/Pongo: Well, yes. There's the twilight neigh. :Bianca/Perdita: The twilight neigh? But dear, that's only a gossip chain. :Samson/Pongo: Darling, it's the very fastest way to send news. And if our mammallings are anywhere in the city, the London dogs will know. Now we'll send the word tonight when our pets take us for a walk in the park. :(Barking in the distance) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Sounds like a number. Three fives are 13. :Zoboomafoo/Sgt. Tibbs: Um, ah, that's 15, sir. :Noggindrill/Colonel: 15? Of course 15! :(More barking) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Yes, dot, spot, spot, spotted puddings... poodles... No, no, puddles! :Colonel Hathi/Captain: Puddles, sir? :Noggindrill/Colonel: 15 spotted puddles stolen, oh, balderdash! :Zoboo/Sgt. Tibbs: Better double-check it, Colonel. :Noggindrill/Colonel: Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, I suppose I better. :(Noggindrill/The Colonel barks, then barking in the distance in response) :Noggindrill/Colonel: Two woofs, one yip and a woof. :Zoboo/Sgt. Tibbs: It sounds like puppies, sir. :Noggindrill/Colonel: Of course, puppies! :angry Medusa/Cruella catches Kay/Jasper and Ector/Horace watching television :Medusa/Cruella: I've got no time to argue. I tell you it's got to be done tonight. off the TV Do you understand? Tonight! :Ector/Horace: But they ain't big enough. :Kay/Jasper: You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole kaboodle. :Zoboo/Tibbs: spying Coats?! Dog-skin coats? :Medusa/Cruella: smoke at Kay/Jasper's face, and he coughs Then we'll settle for half a dozen! We can't wait. The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight! :Ector/Horace: How are we gonna do it? :Medusa/Cruella: Any way you like: Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head. You got any chloroform? :Kay/Jasper: Not a drop. :Ector/Horace: And no ether... either. :Kay/Jasper: Ector/Horace on the head with his wine-bottle "Eye-ther"! :Medusa/Cruella: I don't care how you kill the little beasts, but DO IT! AND DO IT NOW! :Kay/Jasper: Aw, please, miss. Now have belief, will ya? Can't we see the rest of the show first? :Ector/Horace: We want to see "What's My Crime?" :starts to drink from his bottle, but Medusa/Cruella snatches it and throws it into the fireplace, where the ignited alcohol causes an explosion. The frightened mammallings/puppies hide behind the furniture, and Medusa/Cruella slaps both Kay/Jasper and Ector/Horace in the face. :Medusa/Cruella: Now listen, you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning. And the job better be done or I'll... I'll... I'll call the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! :slams the door behind her, causing a chunk of the ceiling to come loose and fall on Ector/Horace's head. :Ector/Horace: I think she means it, Jasper. :Kay/Jasper: Ah... we'll get on with it as soon as the show's over. the TV back on :sees footprints on both sides of the snow :Medusa/Cruella: Well, now, what have we here? So they thought they can outwit Cruella. :laughs, then honks her car horn four times :Medusa/Cruella: Jasper! Horace! :her horn again as Kay/Jasper and Ector/Horace arrive and pull over next to Cruella's car :Medusa/Cruella: Here's their tracks heading straight for the village. :Kay/Jasper: Blimey! Oh, it's them, alright. :Medusa/Cruella: Work your way through the south roads. I'll take the main road. See you in Dinsford! :Kay/Jasper and Ector/Horace split up into two different roads to Dinsford :Samson/Pongo: Perdy, I've got an idea! on a chicken costume :Bianca/Perdita: Pongo, what on Earth...? :Samson/Pongo: Look! I'm a chicken! We'll all on chicken costumes! We'll all be chickens! :Foghorn Leghorn/Labrador: Say! That is an idea! :Samson/Pongo: Come on, kids! Roll in the soot! :Olivia Flaversham/Penny: You mean you want us to get dirty? :Pepper: Did you hear that, Freckles? Dad wants us to get dirty. :Cadpig: Mother, should we? :Bianca/Perdita: sighs Do as your father says. :Pepper: This'll be fun! :Cadpig: I always wanted to get good and dirty! all giggle while they put on chicken costumes :Phillip/Roger: counting the mammallings/puppies 101!' :Aurora/Anita: 101? My, where did they all come from? :Phillip/Roger: Oh-ho, Pongo, you ol' rascal! Voice Cast: * R. Taylor - Samson as Pongo * C. Bauer - Miss Bianca as Perdita * M. Gibson - Berlioz as Lucky * T. Owen - Huckleberry Hound as Towser * M. Maga - Toulouse as Patch * B. Baird - Fievel Mousekewitz as Rolly * S. Abbott - Olivia Flaversham as Penny * D. Frankham - Zoboomafoo as Tibbs * B. Lee - Prince Phillip as Roger Radcliffe (singing) * M. Wentworth - Fauna as Nanny and Cindy Bear as Lucy * L. Davis - Princess Aurora as Anita Radcliffe * T. Ravenscroft - Colonel Hathi as Captain * F. Welker - Sir Kay as Jasper Badun * B. Wright - Prince Phillip as Roger Radcliffe (speaking) * P. Colvig - Noggindrill as Colonel * B. L. Gerson - Madame Medusa as Cruella De Vil * J. Cummings - Sir Ector as Horace Badun * R. Hill - Foghorn Leghorn as Labrador (uncredited) Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Spoofs Category:101 Dalmatians Spoofs